Suckable
by Soy Sawce
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is the popular girl at her family owned, rich highschool and like every teenager she has a secret. When someone who comes by with a secret similar to hers' plans to break her and her family down, will she have to face the facts that...
1. You smell good!

**Suckable** by Yasashii Ma

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is the popular girl at her family owned,rich high-school, and like every teenager, she has a secret. When someone who comes by with a secret similar to hers and plans to break her and her family down, will she have to face the facts that sacrifices must be made to keep her and her family's clan safe?

**Author's Note: **_I'm Shii-Chan, it's very nice to meet you! *Bows* I hope you like my new story! Vampires are my thing! Woops...I gave a spoiler!_

**...**

Kinomoto Sakura stayed back-to-back with Tomoyo Daidouji. Their fingers intertwined as Sakura did a backflip over Tomoyo's head and faced the bloodsucking beast in front of her.

"Strong for a half-y." The man snickered.

"Well...Y-You're just a blood-crazed fool!" Sakura cackled in a scared approached. Her pale white skin glimmered as a perfect reflection of paleness to the moon. Her emerald eyes were in a locked-glare against the man's red eyes, as well as Tomoyo's violet eyes. Sakura did a high all-around kick and her 2-feet long honey-colored hair flew up around her, framing her face in a waterfall off auburn.

"Let it be, I can just take your weakling friend then!" The man took Tomoyo in his arms and his ivory colored teeth-no, fangs- were now more visible then behind his chappy lips. Tomoyo's black hair fell in front of her face.

"You angered 'Moyo..." Sakura said, her auburn bangs in her eyes.

"Don't dare...call me...a...WEAKLING!" Tomoyo's screech echoed through the woods. The rest of the Dhampir **(A/N: Half Vampire) **Clan gathered and the elder members of the clan, Kinomoto Touya, Tsukishiro Yuki, Ruby Moon, and Kaho Mizuki, tore the bloodsucker apart.

"It's a shame their kind can't just be rational like us..." Kinomoto Fujitaka, the leader of the clan said.

"Well after what they did to Okaa-San, it's rational of us to tear them apart. I can't wait until our younger class vampires-like me- get to have a bite of that." Sakura said cruelly.

"Yes, but your Okaa-San was mauled 15 years ago...When you were just a mere 2 year old...you weren't even a vampire then until they got to you...sorry..." Fujitaka shook his hair through his fingers.

"I know...I'll take Tomoyo home. You can finish the rest here."

As the heir to the Dhampir Clan, Sakura was highly respected- even enamored (by a few)- by all of the other members, and believe me, there were more than 25.

* * *

><p>Fujitaka came over to the half-devoured bloodsucker.<p>

"What is your purpose for crossing into our border?"

"I don't know...getting a bit of food for master I guess..."

"Well," Fujitaka paused and thought out his next line carefully. "Who is this master of yours? Why does he want our kind?"

"It's for the master and his son...just know that you'll be _receiving_ a lot of...erm...grief...from them. Perhaps, you should have a meeting with the master. Maybe he'll let you in on this." The man said.

"Very well." Fujitaka bit his finger, letting out a small drop of blood. He pulled out a wrinkly paper from his shirt-pocket and inscribed meeting plans on it. He then cured the man with his healing powers and sent him off.

"Don't eat it on the way." Fujitaka sighed as the man expediently ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>*School*<strong>

"Sakura, Kero and I are off now!" Tomoyo said with a warm smile and closed the front door of their prestigious mansion.

Kinomoto Kerberos was towering an entire 6 inches over Tomoyo and Sakura. He was Sakura's _little _brother, 2nd year at Kinomoto High School- yes, it was owned by Kinomoto Fujitaka's father, Kinomoto Amamiya- while Tomoyo and Sakura surpassed him as 3rd years (juniors).

The school was made up of jocks (no football or soccer teams, just an ice skating team), 'valley-girls', nerds, and then the ultra-popular group containing Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Kerberos, Shiro Itsumi, Tsukishiro Usagi, Mihara Chiharu, Yanagisawa Naoko, Ruby Moon, and Tomoyo's boyfriend, Hiiragizawa Eriol.

These people got to walk among everyone. If the girls were staring at any of the girls, it was pure jealousy or wishing-to-be-their-friend. If the girls stared at the guys, they were having inappropriate thoughts. If the guys stared at the guys, they were either gay, or jealous that the guys got to walk with the cute Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo while they wore their uniform's short skirts. And when the guys stared at the girls...well...you can only imagine what happened in the sexual minds of high school boys.

* * *

><p>Kinomoto Sakura took her seat in Terada-Sensei's class. She sat in the 2nd to last desk to the back of the room, next to a large window overlooking her home town of Tomoeda, Japan. Only if you looked very hard could you see the tall cliff next to the lumber and trees of the woods, where she and her clan lived.<p>

"Now, students, a very important transfer student coming all the way from Hong Kong, China," Terada said. "Is here today to help learn. Please welcome Li Xiao Lang."

He had intense amber-eyes and messy chocolate-brown hair. He was pale as snow and had an icy-yet 'smirkingly' happy- look in his eyebrows.

"Please, call me Syaoran, Terada-Sensei." Syaoran turned to the class and smelled the air. Sakura didn't pay attention to the new student's presence, but then as soon as he smelled the air her head rose up in shock. His amber eyes had a hint of red visible in them now, but no one in the class seemed to notice other than her. He smirked and then without even a direction from Terada took a seat behind Sakura.

"Miss, you smell quite delectable..." Without notice from the teacher, Syaoran traced his finger down the nape of Sakura's neck with an innocent disposition. As soon as his finger fell, there was a cut tracing down, and a drop of blood landed perfectly on his finger. He then put it in his mouth and tasted it, amazed with the product.

"Dhampir, I am Li Syaoran. I presume you are Kinomoto Sakura?"

Sakura knew the scent of him- it was an odor to her, a pleasant fragrance to humans-which drew them in...perfect for kill.

Sakura cursed under her breath and then she was saved by the bell.

* * *

><p>Fujitaka now walked in a dark cloak (it masked his scent) and headed towards the other side of the forest, known as the dark side. In this area waited for him the pure bloods.<p>

"Kinomoto-Sama, we have been waiting for your arrival." A woman with pitch black hair said. She was next to a tall boy about Sakura's age with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes with a red tint.

"Li-Sama, we meet again..." Fujitaka bowed to the black haired woman.

"Oh please, call me Yelan. Have you met my son Syaoran?" she asked randomly.

"Why no, I have not made his acquaintance." Fujitaka bowed to Syaoran as well.

"No need for bowing, Kinomoto-San. Ha, funny, this is the 2nd time I've used that name today."

"What do you mean, 2nd time!" Fujitaka pounced onto Syaoran and attempted to strangle him.

"Fujitaka, he just means he met your little girl today at your father's high school." Yelan said, rubbing her temples.

"Oh." Fujitaka stepped away slowly, Syaoran not even feeling the slightest bit of pain.

"You know, your daughter smells a great deal of good blood. Her lips are blood red as well, and I can tell they're natural. She would make good potential as the future queen of the Purebloods." Yelan said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like the first chapter of 'Suckable'? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!<strong>

**Please Review!**

**-Shii**


	2. Were you stalking us?

**Suckable** by Yasashii Ma

Summary:

Author's Note: _I'm Shii-Chan, it's very nice to meet you! *Bows* I hope you like my new story! Vampires are my thing! Woops...I gave a spoiler!_

_Also, thank you to the anonymous reviewers, __**James Birdsong and Deadflo,**__ as well as **Mel**I hope you like this chapter as much as the last! And I hope you think this one is super interesting! And remember if you are a member on fanfiction and if you read this story- it doesn't matter if you hate it or if you love it, please, please review!_

_-Shii_

* * *

><p>Fujitaka came home after the meeting to find Kero combing back his gold Justin-Bieber hair. Kero looked at his father with narrow, questioning blue eyes. Because Sakura was the first-born, she had been the rightful heir to the clan, and without saying anything to anyone about it, Kero felt as the only son of Kinomoto Fujitaka, he should vow loyalty to all of the people within the clan and become their leader.<p>

Kero was the only person other than Fujitaka who knew about the meeting between him and the pureblood rulers. It should either be him, or his cousin, Kinomoto Touya.

"How was the meeting?" Kero asked, for once, seriously.

"It...It wasn't too great...no interesting conversation that I'm actually _fond _of..." Fujitaka shook his fingers through his grey/red hair.

"The purebloods shouldn't even be on _our _grounds! What did they want, food? 'Cause trust me, they ain't getting a single drop!" Kero pounded his fist on the table.

"No...it was something different this time." Fujitaka said rationally.

"What? Were they trying to steal something?" Kero said.

"Something like that..." Fujitaka left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback to that night*<strong>_

"_You know, your daughter smells a great deal of good blood. Her lips are blood red as well, and I can tell they're natural. She would make good potential as the future queen of the Purebloods." Yelan said quietly._

"_Don't speak of the mere Dhampir that way. You know I would be the one to have to bite her and make the thing a pureblood like us. Trust me, I would get carried away. A waste of...potential." Syaoran said sarcastically, smirking at Fujitaka's scared expression._

"_You can't be thinking about this! She has a year until the coronation!" Fujitaka spoke drastically as a woman's hand came and made a mark upon his aging, pale face. _

_A girl a little older than Sakura with long, dull brown hair, an emotionless pale face, and orange eyes with a red tint took place next to Yelan._

"_Li-Sama, I came here as soon as I smelled something...is this our dinner for tonight or must the others go hungry again?" The girl bowed._

"_Megumi Yuri, leave at once...this concerns nothing about eating, although I may be able to make a negotiation about your starvation." Yelan said and the girl bowed again, smiled, and ran as fast as the speed of light out and back to wherever. _

"_Fujitaka-San, I will make you a deal." Yelan pulled out a wrinkly piece of paper and bit her finger. She used the blood to inscribe words, as Fujitaka had done before._

"_Recognize that technique, Fujitaka-Sama?" Syaoran mumbled with a smirk set upon his face. _

"_Syaoran-Chan, leave at once, I have matters to discuss with Mr. Kinomoto!" Yelan said with a cranky tone._

"_Yes, Okaa-Sama..." Syaoran left the scene._

"_Fujitaka-San," Yelan held Fujitaka's chin between her fingers. She was an entire 3 inches taller than him._

"_Yelan-San, get off of me, gaki." Fujitaka said coldly._

"_Hai, hai...Well, my son and I- well, I don't know about Syaoran, but you do know they met at school...-believe Kinomoto Sakura has great potential and I can see her ruling the pure bloods some day. I propose this idea: If Kinomoto Sakura marries into the clan (ours) when she has turned eighteen years old, we will not raid your people-" She was interrupted by Fujitaka._

"_They met at school? Raid my people? Nani?" Fujitaka questioned._

"_Our clan is planning to destroy your clan...the mere 25 or 26 Dhampirs in your little clan won't hold off while our 100s or 1000s decide to eat...so, if Sakura-Chan is able-"_

"_Don't call her Sakura-Chan."_

"_Fine, if Kinomoto-Chan is able to marry my son- come into our clan- we will seek meal in another area. But the consequences of Kinomoto-Chan becoming one of us is great. She will never be able to return here..." _

"_I can't have that. She is __our__ future ruler."_

"_Just do what we do, first born son gets to be the ruler. It's a monarchy thing." Yelan said._

"_I will have her approval on this before I sign your pitiable contract. If she can decide to save her people I will allow her to take part in this...Just give her time to sign it..." Fujitaka left._

* * *

><p>Sakura and Tomoyo were on their way home from ice-skating practice that day with Hiiragizawa Eriol trailing behind him on the phone with his friend Katsuragi Mito. Eriol had navy blue hair, cut like Justin Bieber's, and mysterious silver eyes with a red tinting to them. No one knew why he was born with such uncontrollable color-only purebloods had a red tint, while Dhampirs were easily able to hide theirs-but that's an entirely different story.<p>

All of a sudden, Eriol stopped in his tracks, and Tomoyo and Sakura, not noticing this, went ahead in the large lumber of the Tomoeda Woods. The sun was setting, and although they could run the speed of light fast, they decided to let the breeze run through their hair.

"So, Tomoyo-Chan, I've been thinking of cutting my hair."

"That's a good idea, although I _love _your hair, I think it would reveal your pretty features more...especially those emerald orbs of yours." Tomoyo said sweetly.

"Merci, Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura giggled and then stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong, Sakura-Chan?"

"I caught a weird scent. And where's Eriol-Kun?" Sakura asked and heard a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw no other pureblood than...

Syaoran.

"Have you been stalking us?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"No, just admiring the school's uniforms..." Syaoran said smirking as usual. (Like I told you, high school boys have sexual minds!)

The school uniform was a white blouse with a red ribbon-tie (around the neck) with a brown cardigan sweater and a very short red skirt, with red loose socks and brown school shoes.

"What a pervert. Go away, Li-San." Sakura said coldly and motioned for Tomoyo to follow her.

"Look, sugar face, we got to talk about this, I'm a Vampire, you're a Dhampir, and so I think you should become one of us." Syaoran said, putting his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Heck no." Sakura said.

"You too, Tomoyo-Chan..." Syaoran took a step closer to them.

"It's Daidouji to you, bloodsucker."

"Hey, hey! Sakura is a bloodsucker too."

"She's a Dhampir; We refrain from drinking human blood, unlike you." Tomoyo threw daggers at Li with her violet eyes.

"Oh, so you're a Dhampir as well as Miss Li."

"Who is Miss Li?" Sakura asked.

"You, so you haven't told Tomoyo?"

"Told me what?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura like a sad puppy.

"Tomoyo, I don't know what he's talking about!" Sakura said and stepped back towards Tomoyo and away from Syaoran.

Using his super-speed, Syaoran came right next to Sakura, about a good 1 and a ½ inch away from her face, making her blush pink, and whispered in her ear:

"We're betrothed."

Just loud enough so Tomoyo could hear. He then stepped away and walked the other direction. Sakura was about to faint from the news-and not in a good way either.

Tomoyo carried her cousin, who was more like an Onee-Chan, on her back and raced back down to the house.

"Otou-Sama, Sakura-Chan...she has...fainted! Li-San attacked her [verbally] in the woods!" Tomoyo set Sakura down on the couch where Kero took care of her and found Fujitaka.

"Syaoran-San attacked her...how nice...just before I was about to talk to her about-" Fujitaka was interrupted.

"He says that he and Sakura-Chan are betrothed! That can't be true, right, Otou-Sama?"

"They aren't..._yet..._I have to explain to Sakura later."

"Huh?" Tomoyo shrugged and took a rest.

* * *

><p>When Sakura woke up, her father was in a chair next to her. Tomoyo had changed her into a long, Lolita pink night gown with frills.<p>

"Daijoubu, Sakura-Chan?" Fujitaka asked with a concerned look.

"I'm okay, Otou-Sama...Tomoyo-Chan told you what happened, hai?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, Sakura-Chan...You need to sign some paperwork." He said, his hair covering his eyes.

"Nani? What for?" Sakura said.

"Well, you are already well aware of the purebloods' invasion on our land, correct?"

"Hai, gomen...that would be my fault; I should've spoken up about Li-San's arrival in my class..."

"Hai, I heard you two met...no gomens needed...just hear me out...Well, they're arrival...let's see...gomen...Oh! Hai! Well, in order for them not to destroy every Dhampir, limb from limb, blood drop from blood drop...And in return of them moving...I have to...b-betroth you to...S-Syao-"

"Syaoran Li. I get it." Sakura said without emotion on her pale face.


	3. Agree to Terms and Conditions!

**Suckable** by Yasashii Ma

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is the popular girl at her family owned,rich highschool and like every teenager she has a secret. When someone who comes by with a secret similar to hers' plans to break her and her family down,will she have to face the facts that sacrifices must be made for her family?

Author's Note: _I'm Shii-Chan, it's very nice to meet you! *Bows* I hope you like my new story! Vampires are my thing! Woops...I gave a spoiler!_

_Also, Special thanks to all of my reviewers so far:_

_**James Birdsong- **__I think I already replied to this on another chapter, but thanks for the review! Haha, it was the very first one-as usual, my story-stalker! :D :3 o.O_

_**Deadflo- **__I also believed I replied to this one, but oh well! Thanks so much for saying that! Hopefully you keep reviewing and enjoying my story!_

_**Mel- **__Haven't responded to this one but it's sorta old; anyway, here you shall see what will happen! Ohohohoho! (Tomoyo laugh)_

_**Plaudits- **__Most recent reviewer! Hehe thanks, yeah, hopefully their true colors will shine through! But I love switching them up!_

* * *

><p>"It's Li Syaoran...isn't it?" Sakura said sadly, not making eye-contact with her father.<p>

"I'm so sorry...you don't have to do it if you don't want to...We could always move the clan..."

"Otou-Sama, if I were to leave this clan, who would be the ruler?" Sakura said, her emerald eyes turning a dull, pale green.

"Kero-Chan would because he is the oldest son I have...either him or Touya-San, the son of Kinomoto Chei, my sister..." He said quietly.

"At least it's someone a _bit_ responsible." Sakura's anger began to be uncontrolled and turned her eyes redder by the moment. She pounded her fist on a nearby table and the room made a 'clang' sound.

"...Like I said, we could just move the clan..." Fujitaka reconciled.

"But...we've lived here sense you and Okaa-Sama got married! That's not fair..." Sakura said.

"I'll just leave the papers here. Make your decision by tomorrow."

Through all this, mischievous Kero listened through the door.

"I'm going to be...king of the clan...if Sakura...and Syaoran get married!" Kero grinned and walked into Sakura's room just as Fujitaka was walking out. The two men shot each other questionable looks and then Kero passed in the room.

"Hey 'Kura-Chan, what's this?" Kero held up the contract.

"Hoe? Oh, it's nothing..."

"Daijoubu, Sakura-Chan? You got quiet all of a sudden..."

"Oh, I'm fine, arigato Kero-Kun!" Sakura played nicely.

"Ie Mondai...So what are you going to do? Marry the guy?"

"I don't know...Nani- What should I do...?" Sakura asked, hugging up on her younger brother.

"Just follow your heart...your blood should tell you what to do..."

* * *

><p>Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo stayed close together on their walk this morning. After yesterday's events, they knew that Li Syaoran could sneak up on them at any time...<p>

"Boo." Syaoran said.

"Hoe?" Sakura said.

"Relax, Sakura-Chan, it's just Li-San." Kero said, patting her back.

"Oh." Sakura 'hmphed.'

"Well that was rude, gaki!" Syaoran came up and pushed Sakura onto a tree. She was standing up as well as him, and he had both of his arms on either side of his head.

"You're pinned now." Syaoran said.

"Kero-Kun, take Tomoyo-Chan to school, I'll be right behind you in a moment." Sakura said wincing.

After they shrugged with worry and left the scene, it was just Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran licked his lips.

"You smell yummy."

"Yeah, and you smell like cheesy guy cologne." Sakura said and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Then, in one swift, well-thought-out movement, she used her Vampire-speed to run away.

"Is that a challenge?" Syaoran smirked.

"Li Syaoran, I challenge you to a...challenge! Winner takes all! If I win, you and your bloodsuckers have to leave me and my clan alone and leave Japan...FOREVER!" Sakura said.

"And if I win?" He said.

"Nani...hmm..."

"You have to _sign the papers_!" Syaoran said while Sakura's eyes twitched and red coloring came through.

"Then, I will make sure to win!" Sakura said. She first did an all-around-kick and smacked Syaoran in the face.

Syaoran was actually _surprised _at Sakura's great potential. He already knew she had strong blood, but he did not know she had such a great power within her small Dhampir body.

"That was quite good. But too bad, I'm better." He mirrored the attack even more, and it was enough to pin small Sakura to the ground. She wasn't paying attention to Syaoran as much as she was her skirt- she knew that even if she had one with her skirt flying up, he would still be satisfied.

_What a perverted guy! And my...future fiancé..._ Sakura said.

"I win." Syaoran said as he got up and left.

"Hey, wait!" Sakura used all of her speed, but couldn't catch up to him. But she did manage to get to Kero and Tomoyo.

"Sakura-Chan, you have blood running down your neck! Did he bite you?" Tomoyo and Kero said together.

"No...We had a fight. A dang good fist fight..." Sakura pouted.

"And? What happened?"

"We had a bet...If I won...He had to leave us alone...and if he won..."

"You would sign the papers." Eriol said out of nowhere.

"HOEE!" Sakura said.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I watched the whole thing." Eriol said.

"Really?"

"Yup, and now poor Sakura-Chan is engaged to Li-Sama...I mean, Li-San!" Eriol chuckled phonily.

"Okay?" Kero said, responding to Eriol's strange behavior.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU NEVER ACCEPT TERMS AND CONDITIONS! NOT EVEN ON A COMPUTER! NEVER BET PEOPLE FOR SOMETHING AS BIG AS THE ENTIRE CLAN!" Tomoyo snapped.

Sakura gulped. "Sorry, Tomoyo-Chan...Onegai, FORGIVENESS!" Sakura said and ran back home.

* * *

><p>Later that day, somewhere in a dark castle on a cliff, was a young prince whom we refer to as Li Syaoran, sitting on a red-ornate throne.<p>

"Li-Sama." A servant of Syaoran's ran up to him.

"Agent H, welcome back." Syaoran looked down to a boy about his height, with navy blue hair and silver/red eyes. His silhouette seemed like fire around him, and he had a mysterious atmosphere around him.

"Li-Sama, I've told you a billion times..." Agent H said clearly.

"Nani?" Syaoran said, deep voiced.

"Please, just call me Hiiragizawa-Kun..." Hiiragizawa Eriol gave one of his murderous, yet warm (with a smile) smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Shii-Chan here! <strong>

**What just happened? I thought Eriol-Chan was a simple Dhampir? Well guess what, there's more to it than that!**

**-Shii **


	4. NO TOUCHY!

**Suckable** by Yasashii Ma

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is the popular girl at her family owned, rich high school and like every teenager she has a secret. When someone who comes by with a secret similar to hers' plans to break her and her family down, will she have to face the facts that sacrifices must be made for her family's clan? Will she enjoy these sacrifices?

Author's Note: _I'm Shii-Chan, it's very nice to meet you! *Bows* I hope you like my new story! Vampires are my thing! Woops...I gave a spoiler!_

_Also, Special thanks to all of my reviewers for chapter 2 and 3:_

_**Deadflo- **__Arigato, yes, Sakura and Syaoran are now going to be all like couple-ish I guess...let's just see how it goes! And sorry about the periods...oops I did it again...grr, I'll try and work on it (:_

_**Rebeca- **__I have some really good perverted ideas...just kidding...for this chapter so you'll get your wish! *wink*_

_**Plaudits- **__Thanks again for another review! I need to ask a question...What does flamboyant mean?_

* * *

><p>Sakura ran home, sniffling; She didn't dare look her Otou-Sama in the face, she just headed straight up to her room.<p>

"Itadikamasu, Kamisama, for everything you've done and given. I know you have purposes for all the bad things in life...please...help me have the courage to..." Sakura sniffled again and began signing the papers.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Sakura-San went." Syaoran thought as he walked down the hallways.<p>

"Syaoran-Kun, you need to stop thinking about that girl." Yuri said. **(refer to chapter 2 for details)**

"Stop reading my mind, Megumi-San." He rolled his eyes and got out of her trail.

"Syaoran-Kun..."

"You should never even _dare _call me by my name." He slapped her in the middle of the hallway, making everyone jump. He then cursed and left the school.

* * *

><p>Sakura was taking a run, because she didn't feel like dealing with any crap today. She ran all the way around the forest and then found a cozy area to read a book she had brought with her in her bag.<p>

It was a pile of golden-brown rocks with a waterfall trailing down them. It beat down quickly, and the water was hot.

Sakura looked left, then right. The water felt good on her toes...just like a hot spring. She took off her clothes, still checking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching her, and then she jumped in to the hot water.

All of a sudden, she heard crackling noises. She began to grab her clothes and hide them over her chest in the water. A startling look of fear crept up in her eyes.

Something emerged from the forest, and Sakura found a rock and through it at the creature.

"Get away from here, pervert!" She said and then opened her eyes.

It was the unaffected, yet ticked off Syaoran.

Sakura gulped. What an embarrassing moment.

"What the hell...Sakura-San!" Syaoran said, his eyes burning crimson.

"Hoe? Gomen, gomen!" She pleaded.

He turned around. "Put on your clothes behind those rocks. You're going home."

She gulped again. "Hai, Li-San!" She began to notice that he had called her 'Sakura' now; She blushed at that.

She put on her bra and panties, as Syaoran came behind the rock with her and stared her up and down.

"HOE! I thought you were waiting over there!" Sakura said, pointing to where Syaoran had been and covering her skin with her clothes. He backed her up into the rock.

"Well, we're practically married now, so I'm allowed to have all this." He peeled the clothes out of Sakura's hands and admired all the stuff about her body.

He came close to her neck, licked it in a teasing way, and then went back to the spot he had designated for himself earlier.

"Baka hentai..." Sakura murmured to herself.

Sakura put on her clothes, which was running shorts and a pretty white t-shirt.

Syaoran blushed when she came out, but then smirked to cover it up.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"You're still wet." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Well duh." She said, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her nearly-naked.

"Well, you can come back to my house to dry off. Besides, you'll be living there in about a year, so better get used to it now."

"Datte...fine..." She said quietly.

He led the way a few feet in front of her while she looked at the ground while walking. He stopped, she didn't notice, and before long she crashed into his back and fell on the ground.

"Oww..." She looked at a cut, draining with human and vampire mixed blood.

Syaoran got a crazed look in his eyes. He crouched down to Sakura's level.

"Hey, don't eat that! It will give you umm...a disease?" Sakura winced as he licked her knee.

He then flung her over his shoulder and carried her that way.

Sakura was using all of her inhuman strength to get herself out of the situation, but she couldn't help but enjoy it a bit. The school's new transfer hottie-student/incognito vampire was carrying her over his shoulder.

She then blushed but it all wiped off when he smacked her butt, which was closest to his head.

"HEY! No touchy!"

"Touchy, touchy on the squishy butt-y. Sakura-San, your butt is so kawaii!" Syaoran teased and then lifted up her shorts. He kept poking her butt.

"LET ME DOWN YOU HENTAI!" He then set her on the ground where she had sweat running down her head and a face as red as a cherry.

_That was the most fun I've had in years..._ Syaoran said, chuckling to himself at Sakura's disposition.

She then slapped his face.

"You know what, I'm getting to your lame castle myself!" She said.

"It's on." Then they raced there and guess who won?

Sakura-Chan!

"Why is your castle black? You should paint it pink!"

"Hey, nothing inside of it is black!" He then unlocked a door to the castle's main gate.

Along the path to actually get inside of the castle were sakura trees lined up among a small garden. They were withered and covered in various types of weeds.

"This is the garden...it's sort of withered..." Syaoran said, embarrassed.

Sakura felt bad for all the sakuras. "Not for long. My Okaa-Sama taught me this trick a while ago...I hope it still works!" Sakura winked and then murmured some lines.

"Kamisama, Kamisama, power of the sun, needing flowers, here is some! Turn these withered things new, let me have, the power of you! Key that holds the power of the land, show your true form before me, I, the pre-Dhampir queen, Kinomoto Sakura, tell you: RELEASE!" She said as a beam of bright, white light shined around her in a beam raising at least two-hundred yards into the sky. There grew a green staff, covered in flowers before her. She grabbed it and then, like a magical girl, changed outfits into a green, puffy dress with pink flowers along the hips and a flower crown was made above her head.

"I didn't know Vampires could do that..." Syaoran said pathetically.

Sakura took the staff and pointed it at everything in the garden and turned it into a lovely jungle of sakuras, flowers, and other plants and vegetables of sorts.

"No need to thank me...it's all pure-Dhampir power..." Sakura said as she fell to the now soft with bright green grass ground of the garden.

Syaoran took her into his home and lied her on the couch. It was already the end of school already! It was time for his meeting with his agent. He walked down stairs to a basement-type thing. The walls had old-fashioned torches on them, being the only light in the place. Syaoran took a seat on a throne and waited for Agent H to arrive.

* * *

><p>"Syaoran-Sama, Gomen, I was still studying..."<p>

"Hiiragizawa-San, why do you hang out with the Dhampirs? You are a pureblood, it's time for you to act like one!" Syaoran said sternly.

"I know, but how do you think I find my information so easily? I date Daidouji Tomoyo, who is the loving cousin of your fiancé, Kinomoto Sakura, and she is the brother to Kinomoto Kerberos, the now rightful king. Trust me, I have all of this in my hands-and you're doing the right thing with Sakura-Chan." Eriol said with a creepy look.

* * *

><p>Eriol walked far away from the clan's house afterwards, and even away from the Dhampir clan. He stopped in a wooded area not far-similar to a farmhouse. Inside were about eight people and Daidouji Tomoyo.<p>

"Tomoyo dear, rise." He said as they kissed. Tomoyo was under the man's trance.

"It's time for the new clan of both powers to rise with us-a mix of Pureblood and Dhampir...the ultimate species. This experiment between the two of us will go down simply...and soon, our new clan-ruled by us-will be born. ULTIMATE CLAN!"

The other eight people cheered. Tomoyo held Eriol in an embrace.

"I just hope...we're doing the right thing..."

"Of course, Tomoyo, dear, we will be teaching the two clans how to love." Eriol cackled.

"...With Sakura and Syaoran as an experiment...if their children [when they're married] come out the way that we expected, then..." Tomoyo spoke softly.


	5. Ooh a Cat Fight!

**Suckable** by Yasashii Ma

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is the popular girl at her family owned, rich high school and like every teenager she has a secret. When someone who comes by with a secret similar to hers' plans to break her and her family down, will she have to face the facts that sacrifices must be made for her family's clan? Will she enjoy these sacrifices?

Author's Note: _I'm Shii-Chan, it's very nice to meet you! *Bows* I hope you like my new story! Vampires are my thing! Woops...I gave a spoiler!_

_Also Thanks to 9 Reviews for the first 4 chapters! I hope that I can get more than I have on any other story...please keep reviewing!_

_...I didn't give very much time for reviews to be brought in but thanks to __**Mimi-Mei-Chan **__for her review...I hope this chapter is as kawaii as the last...umm...thanks for reviewing most of my stories! It means so much to me!_

_I want to let all my other reviewers know that I read and respond to each and every review, so arigato gozaimasu! _

_-Shii_

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar scene around her. It was a very old-fashioned castle-somewhat medieval. It seemed dark, but it had red carpeting draping from the walls and crystal chandeliers everywhere.<p>

"Hoe...what happened?" She asked a woman of her middle ages, but who looked like a college student.

"Ah, Sakura-San, you've finally come."

"Nani..._okay..._may I ask how I got here? And why I'm all soggy?"

"I'll answer that later, let my maids show you to the bath."

"Yes ma'am..." Sakura took a whiff of the air and smelled pureblood.

"Ma'am?" Sakura ran up to the woman.

"Yes, Sakura-San?"

"Do you believe in...vampires?" Sakura said.

"So you've realized who I am. I am Li Yelan, the queen of the purebloods." Yelan said.

"I remember what happened now." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

She walked with the maids, who she assumed were purebloods as well, and went up to the bathroom with them. The bath tub was large and hot, with soft steam rising up. She huffed in the stinky-from the purebloods-air. She then stripped down her clothes and lied down.

"This isn't too bad...at least after I'm eighteen I get my own hot spring...but the furniture in this house has got to go...time for Furniture Designer Sakura to take control!"

Well, all of a sudden Syaoran just barged in, leaving Sakura gaping.

"S-Syao...I mean, Li-San!"

"Pooey, I almost got you to call me by my name...and even after I rescued you, too!"

"Hoe? It wasn't a rescue, if anyone rescued anybody I rescued your fail garden." Sakura said.

"...Well then you can repay me by letting me bathe with you."

"Syaoran-San, that's not a good idea! We can get tons of infections and that would be weird! I'm not even out of high school yet!" Sakura splashed him with water to make him go away.

"This is salt water. Pure water will just kill me."

"Hmm...Sad, but interesting to know..." Sakura said, with an ominous smirk upon her pale face.

Syaoran began to take off his school shirt. After he did, a pale, muscular body was revealed. Sakura glanced over and then looked away. Her face was very red now.

"Hmm, enjoying the moment, aren't we?"

"More like you're enjoying seeing me naked. Seriously, GET OUT!" Sakura yelled, wanting to know if a maid was there.

"Nope." He unzipped his pants and pulled his trousers down, revealing long-john boxers. Sakura laughed and then, using her vampire speed, she got out of the water and got a towel. Then she gave a slap on the cheek. All of a sudden the door was flying open and Yuri walked in.

"S-Syaoran-Kun! What is that slut doing to you?" She said.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked as Yuri came running towards her. Yuri toppled her to the floor and then slapped her several times.

"I'm Megumi Yuri, Syaoran-Sama-Kun's rightful betrothed!" She clawed at Sakura's delicate porcelain face now.

"Oh please, Megumi. I even know Syaoran _that well _to know he wouldn't go for that type."

"Oooh, Cat Fight..." Syaoran murmured as he gently picked up Yuri like a doll and pushed her into the bath tub.

Syaoran led Sakura out and then Sakura went to Yelan.

"Li-Sama, Li...Li-San i-intrud-ded and uhh...then M-Megumi-Chan..." Sakura was speechless with embarrassment.

"Hai, Sakura-Chan, it's okay, because you and Syaoran-Chan are fiancés now, you guys are _allowed _to bathe together now!" Yelan said.

Sakura had never heard of a parent who allowed children to see each other naked.

"No thanks." Sakura said at the same time as Syaoran joked around and said, "My pleasure!"

"NANDESKE?" Sakura said.

"So Sakura-Chan, I called your Otou-Chan while you were in the bath..." Yelan said.

_Oh good...when can I get out of this hell hole? _Sakura thought.

"And by an agreement between the two of us...for the good of _your marriage_," Yelan said. "Humph, more like for Hiiragizawa's clan and our strength..." Yelan whispered so no one could hear.

"You'll be staying the night! You can just borrow some of Yuri's clothes and share a room with her!" Yelan added.

"Oh..." Sakura said dreadfully.

* * *

><p>"Megumi-Chan~?" Sakura called for Yuri through the hallway.<p>

"What do you want, pest?" Yuri said back, from her room. Sakura opened the door.

"Wow! This is the best room in the entire house!" Sakura opened the door to a completely girly room.

"Arigato...I guess..." Yuri said, somewhat cheerful.

"Look, Megumi-Chan..." Sakura said.

"Nani?" Yuri said.

"Well umm...why were you so mad at me before?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Like I said...I was supposed to be Syaoran-Kun's betrothed before you came along."

"Nani...he never said anything about that..." Sakura stated.

"Well...it was never official...I just sort of _wished _for it to be that way..." Yuri said.

"Oh. Onegai forgiveness...trust me, you can have him if you want!" Sakura said dramatically.

"But he could never love me like he does you..." Yuri said.

"HOE?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hush, look, he doesn't know it yet, but I can read minds and I believe he loves you." Yuri said.

A warm blush crept up on Sakura's chubby cheeks.

"That's so kawaii!"

"Megumi-Chan~" Sakura said annoyed.

"Please, call me Yuri!" Yuri hugged up on Sakura.

_What a change in attitude..._ Sakura thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, it's Shii-Chan here! <strong>

**Sorry for the shortened chapter...the next one is a continuation of this one...and even more drama at high school, sense Sakura hasn't been there in a while. So, does Li Syaoran really love Kinomoto Sakura? And what is this plan of Eriol's?**

**Find out next!~**

**-Shii**


	6. My Personal Sock!

**Suckable** by Yasashii Ma

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is the popular girl at her family owned, rich high school and like every teenager she has a secret. When someone who comes by with a secret similar to hers' plans to break her and her family down, will she have to face the facts that sacrifices must be made for her family's clan? Will she enjoy these sacrifices?

Author's Note: It's Shii-Chan here...I'm disappointed with this...YOU ALL OWE SHII-SAMA GOMENS! No you don't...but I'm sorta P.O'ed that I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter... )): That just sucks.

So, thanks to the people who updated their stories faster than I and who blocked my bubble on fanfiction. :D Oh whatever, on with the story...

Gomenasai if I was rude...Anyway, that was random! Thanks for the 9 Reviews! ARIGATO!

* * *

><p>Sakura played along with Yuri and just sat with her for a while.<p>

"Sakura-Chan~ Megumi-Chan~, dinner is ready~!" A sweet female voice called.

"Ooh, Sheifa-Senpai's cooking is the best!" Yuri said sweetly.

"Who is Sheifa?" Sakura asked.

"Li Sheifa, daughter of Li Yelan, sister to Li Fanren, Li Fenmei, Li Fuutie, and Li Syaoran, the baby of the bunch." Yuri said factually.

"She has...5 kids? Hoe?" Sakura said, shocked as ever.

As the girls rushed down the long, spiral stair case to the left of the castle, and made way to the dinner table, Sakura caught a whiff of something...strange.

"Li-Sama, arigato for dinner, you too, Sheifa-San!" Sakura said, looking down at her plate.

"Arigato, Sakura-Chan, it's steak made with the finest type 0 blood!" Yelan said.

"Nani...H-Human Blood...?" Sakura dazed at the plate.

"Hai. Sakura, you just _love _type 0 blood, don't you? Why not try a bite?" Syaoran licked his shiny white fangs. He was wearing a sexy white V-neck that showed his muscular, pale body and khaki shorts that reached his knees.

"H-Hoe? Gomen...but, Li-Sama, Sheifa-Senpai...You know I'm a Dhampir and still of that clan..." Sakura trailed off.

"But it's good to have an experience with this sort of thing, especially sense after a year or so, you will be doing this all the time." Yelan said.

Syaoran held a golden goblet to his lips. It was filled with a red liquid that gave an appealing odor throughout the room.

"I guess...I could..._try _a bite..." Sakura said in a daze and picked up a golden goblet on the table. She dipped her steak into the blood and ate it with delight. Then she drank the blood inside of her goblet in one complete sip.

"See? Not that bad after all." Syaoran winked.

"I guess not."

* * *

><p>Sakura slept in a sleeping bag (floor bed) next to Yuri's ultra-large bed. Even though the sleeping-bag was very large, even a little too much room for Sakura, she still felt scared within the house; as if she didn't belong.<p>

_Let me reflect on my day...I had to sign a contract...and then I took a run, but then Syaoran caught up to me and uhh...saw me like that and then went all strange on me...and then I have to stay here for the night...the only good thing coming out of it is that I made a new friend..._ Sakura thought as she looked over at Yuri, who was reading a book on her bed.

She closed her eyes and tucked herself in the covers of her bed. **(A/N: First Author's Note in the middle of a story...but anyway, because the purebloods don't sleep, Megumi Yuri is reading a book, but she likes to spend her free time at night reading in her bed. But Dhampirs actually have to sleep because of their human instinct.) **

About an hour or so later, she felt rustling underneath the covers. Her emerald eyes popped open and she looked over at Megumi, who wasn't in her bed. She looked to her left and saw no other pureblood but...

Li Syaoran.

"Li Syaoran," Sakura whispered angrily, thinking someone would wake up because she was so used to it at home with the Dhampirs. "You get out of my bed _IMMEDIATELY!" _Sakura shouted in a whisper tone.

"Hush, Sakura-Chan, My house, my rules. Simple as that." Syaoran put his index finger to Sakura's pink lips.

"Now, we may as well have some fun..." Syaoran teased as he winked and touched Sakura's cheek.

Sakura blushed a magenta shade. "HOEEE!" She screamed as she slapped Syaoran so hard a red handprint was visible upon his super-pale face.

"How dare you...MY HOUSE, MY RULES!" Syaoran said.

"And besides...I was just kidding, like I'd seriously want to do _it _with you."

"Ew, shut up, Syaoran!" Sakura said as she went to go find Yuri.

"Where do you think you're going?" Syaoran pulled something out of his pants pocket.

"What is that?" Sakura pointed at the thing he pulled out.

"You'll find out." Syaoran said as he stuffed it in Sakura's mouth.

"Is this...a sock? With..." Sakura licked it and gasped. "BLOOD!" Sakura spit it out right away.

"My personal sock." Syaoran smirked.

Sakura left the room and made Yuri come back so Syaoran wouldn't come in.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Yuri and Sakura walked together, while Syaoran trailed a few feet behind.<p>

"What's Syaoran-Kun doing?" Yuri whispered.

_Probably admiring the uniforms again... _"Nani? I dunno." Sakura stated quietly, with a giggle upon her face.

"Yuri-Chan, are you in my class?"

"No...I'm a grade ahead of you...next year's college." Yuri sighed.

"No way!" Sakura gasped.

"...But there are complications, Sakura-Chan...because I was bit by Yelan-Sama at eighteen, about fifty-seven years ago, I have to keep re-going to high-school." Yuri winced.

"I'm so sorry...when I'm re-bitten to be a pureblood, after I graduate...will I still get to go to college?" Sakura cocked her head.

"I'm afraid not; but who really knows. The world can change!" Yuri smiled and laughed.

Sakura walked into class. She sat down at her seat next to Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Sakura-Chan, I heard about what happened~ Gomenasai!" Tomoyo said politely.

"No problem...what's been going on in the past few days?" Sakura said.

"Ummm...Just, be quiet and listen for a moment." Tomoyo hushed Sakura as they listened to murmurs around the class.

"I can't believe Kinomoto-Chan is engaged to the new hottie-exchange-student!"

"Which one?"

"Li Syaoran, the really cute one~!"

"Oh, him? I feel bad for him. It was probably arranged."

Sakura stood up courageously and went over to the people talking.

"Excuse me, I think I may have heard my name..."

A very pretty girl named Chei Kirei got up from her seat and came over to Sakura. Even though Sakura was prettier, Kirei was definitely taller.

"You dare even show up at school again? After what has been said about you? Seriously, why start the rumors that you're going out with Syaoran-Kun?" Kirei slapped Sakura.

"Feel my wrath..." Sakura said, her honey bangs covered her eyes as her fist rose up.

"Hey, Chei-San, it's only _Syaoran-Kun _to my _fiancé!"_ Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, Daijoubu?" He asked, grinning.

"Sakura-Chan, Nani? What are you doing?" Sakura asked through her teeth in a whisper so Kirei wouldn't hear.

"I'm protecting my fiancé!" Syaoran said, through his teeth which were in a smile.

"And if I ever see you near my fiancé again, or calling me by my personal name, I will PERSONALLY have someone come out and destroy you and everything your family may have worked for. Are we clear?" Syaoran said angrily as he clung onto Sakura's shoulders, putting his arms around her shoulders and putting his head on her chin.

"Hai, Li-San!" Kirei ran back to her seat with haste.

Sakura burst out in a fit of laughter. "That was hysterical! Arigato, Syaoran-San!" Sakura said, giggling.

Syaoran blushed a bit of pink as she called his name.

* * *

><p><strong>End!<strong>

**Hey, It's Shii-Chan! I don't really have any announcements so please review!**

**-Shii**


	7. What Happened Last Night?

**Suckable** by Yasashii Ma

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is the popular girl at her family owned, rich high school and like every teenager she has a secret. When someone who comes by with a secret similar to hers' plans to break her and her family down, will she have to face the facts that sacrifices must be made for her family's clan? Will she enjoy these sacrifices? And what decisions and consequences will she face? SxS TxE R&R please!

Author's Note: It's Shii-Chan here again! Time to update! My Microsoft Word hasn't been working and I just figured out the problem! Teehee! Anyway thanks to reviewers:

**Plaudits- **Haha, that's hilarious! Sort of what I was going for, but I think that event made up a big part of how they will get together...or will they? (Must backfire spoilers so you never know what's next!)

**Crimson. Petal .lynn- ***Bows politely* Arigato, Petal-Chan! I'm updating now!

**selsel- **Arigato, yes, the Eriol twist was random but I'm glad you like the new plot!

The show goes on...

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to her nosey, loud alarm clock. She slammed her fist as hard as she could on it and made a dent in the table underneath, as well as breaking the clock into little shards.<p>

"Baka, that's what you get for waking up Sakura-Hime!" She cackled like a small child and brushed her hair.

Today was Saturday, in spring. The sakuras were in bloom more than ever around the forest, as if every tree was calling her by name.

She wore a yellow sundress, and if boys were lying down on the ground they could see straight up her skirt. She wore a cherry-clip in her hair, and her emerald eyes showed great thirst.

"Ugh...after that entire events with the purebloods last night I've been getting _way~ _to thirsty..." She urked.

Kero knocked on her bed room door as she was leaving.

"Sakura-Chan, where do you think you're going? The older Dhampirs invited you, Tomoyo-Chan, Eriol-Kun and I to hunt on sacred ground today. Don't think you're skipping out." Kero said.

"Awh...but I wanted to see the sakuras in bloom!"

"We'll check em out later, c'mon!"

"Nani?" Sakura said as Kero dragged her by her hand out of the room.

* * *

><p>"W-We're hunting on...p-purebloods' ground?" Kinomoto Sakura asked her cousin, Kinomoto Touya.<p>

"Hai, Kaiju." Touya said in the matter-of-fact voice.

Sakura and Touya were as close as a brother and sister. "HOE? Sakura no Kaiju!" Sakura said.

"Ya-Chan, no picking on Sakura-Chan!" Tsukishiro Yukito said to his little brother.

Although Tsukishiro Yukito and Kinomoto Touya were brothers, they each had different last names because they were _half-_brothers. Tsukishiro Yukito got all of the traits from Kinomoto Chei's first husband, having stone-silver hair and hazel eyes- and of course, the pure white skin, while Kinomoto Chei's second husband had pitch black hair, brown eyes and very tan skin.

"Yukito-Kun!" Sakura said, filled with excitement.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-Chan!" Yukito said, as he pulled out a box of donuts from his bag. "Want one?" He asked Sakura as she shook her head no.

* * *

><p>The group had split up on the pureblood's land now, looking for big, juicy animals to throw their teeth into.<p>

"I can't find a friggin' animal anywhere! And Yukito-Kun wouldn't even share his donuts with me!" Kero said angrily.

"I smell blood! I'll go check it out!" Sakura ran behind the large rock that Tomoyo, Kero, and she had been hanging out near.

She saw the dark castle and closed her eyes and prayed that Syaoran was acting like a teenager and was out.

She knocked on the large wooden door, and Yelan answered.

'_Thank Kamisama...'_ Sakura smiled with her eyes happily closed at Yelan.

"Ah~ Sakura-Chan, what a surprise! Do you need something?" Yelan inched closer to Sakura, whom was still standing uncomfortably at the threshold.

"Actually...this doesn't have to do with me or anyone in the clan...I need some blood. Preferably animal blood...but for me...well, umm..."

"You're thirsty? That's normal for someone that's getting into this. By this time next year you'll be drinking all the blood in the world!"

"All the blood in the world..." Sakura drooled as she murmured to herself.

"Syaoran-Kun, Sakura your Konyaku-Sha* is here!" Yelan giggled.

"...Sakura no Konyaku-Sha yet!" Sakura face-palmed as she walked inside.

"S-Sakura-San! Konnichiwa..." Syaoran was seemingly more polite than usual.

"Syaoran-San, Konnichiwa!" Sakura was cordial back and held up her fingers in peace position.

"Uhh...achoo!" Syaoran belted out and hit the wall behind him.

"You see, our little Syaoran-Chan has caught a cold, and I was just about to call your Otou-Sama and ask if you could take care of him..." Yelan said with dreamy eyes.

"Oh, I'd be happy too!" Sakura bowed to Yelan and then pushed Syaoran out of the room.

"Oh, and Sakura-Chan," Yelan paused.

"Yes, Yelan-Sama?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran-Chan is a bit...too polite when he's sick. And he forgets everything that happens..." Yelan said and dismissed Sakura.

A small smile crept to Sakura's lips; And not any warm, childish kind, but a devious smile.

* * *

><p>"Daijoubu, Syaoran-San?"<p>

"Hai...ACHOO!"

"Well, the first thing you need is a makeover. You're paler than a piece of paper!" Sakura joked.

"Arigato?" Syaoran frowned.

"But it is going to be okay, because usually you are a piece of paper...oi, forget it..." Sakura fished through her handbag and pulled out some foundation.

He had a small bed, fit for one person, which made it hard as he had to scoot to the far left side, up against the green walls as she sat on the other side.

She patted his face with the foundation. She liked this side of Syaoran. She wondered if it were his true self shining through his cold, hard, muscular, seductive...Oh no!

...body...

Sakura smiled and then sneezed herself.

"Woah, looks like you're not the only one..." Syaoran said as he motioned for her to sleep next to him.

"S-Sleep w-with you?"

"Nothing inappropriate, Sakura-Chan..." Syaoran said as he turned towards the wall, not expecting anything.

Sakura than rested next to him as she blushed a hot red pink.

"S-Syaoran, your blanket is too hot." Her hand brushed against his under the covers, where she touched cool skin. She then cuddled up next to him to reach a comfortable temperature. As a Dhampir, human warmth made her feel uncomfortable, and vampires were usually below-average cold, so her temperature rested right in between.

Later in the evening, Syaoran became well and his eyes popped open.

"Nani?" His deep voice said in a scared whisper, not trying to wake Sakura up.

"What happened last night...?" Syaoran had wide, amber-red eyes.

"Man, am I thirsty..." Syaoran rose and went down to the kitchen to get his favorite drink, and left some on the table for Sakura.

"She must be parched, considering the amount of blood she had the other day..." Syaoran trailed off and then ran down to the cellar.

* * *

><p>"Hiiragizawa-San!" Syaoran rubbed his eyes as he sat in his throne. He had had a small nap before Eriol's arrival.<p>

"Li-Sama, so anyway, I found some interesting research." Eriol said as he pulled some sort of document out of his dark cloak.

"Nani?" Syaoran took the papers and read through.

"D-Death records? Who is Kinomoto Nadeshiko?" Syaoran then recognized the last name.

"Exactly. Apparently your Otou-Sama killed Kinomoto Nadeshiko and..._bit...no, rather, transformed _Kinomoto Sakura into a Dhampir."

"Hiiragizawa, you are free to depart now." Syaoran said, motioning for Eriol to leave.

"Oh, before I go, Li-Sama, good job with Sakura-San tonight."

"H-How did you know about that?" Syaoran blushed beet red.

"Remember, Li-Sama, I see _all." _Eriol said as he fled out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Ending Note:<strong>

**So, what does Hiiragizawa Eriol mean by "I see all." ? I don't know? Or do I...**

**R&R, Favorite me!**

**-Shii**


	8. I'll just take some Advil

**Suckable** by Yasashii Ma

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is the popular girl at her family owned, rich high school and like every teenager she has a secret. When someone who comes by with a secret similar to hers' plans to break her and her family down, will she have to face the facts that sacrifices must be made for her family's clan? Will she enjoy these sacrifices? And what decisions and consequences will she face? SxS TxE R&R please!

Author's Note: It's Shii-Chan here again! Time to update! My Microsoft Word hasn't been working and I just figured out the problem! Teehee! Anyway thanks to reviewers:

**James Birdsong-** Ah, my everlasting story-stalker, as I call them! Arigato for reviewing all of my stories, and much more for reviewing/reading this one!

**Syao Blossoms- **Arigato for the correction! I think you have actually corrected me before...I guess I never learn! *Tear*

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up in the same, unfamiliar room, for probably the 2nd time in her life. She sighed, but wasn't too surprised. She remembered helping Syaoran...<p>

She got up and then noticed she wasn't in Yuri's room.

"Hoe? What Happened Last Night!" Sakura had the same reaction as Syaoran.

She smelled something sweet.

"Desu..." Her strong nose followed the luxurious, sweet scent.

"Blueberry Pancakes for Sakura-Chan~" Sheifa said from the kitchen.

"Arigato, Sheifa-Sama!" Sakura said with a little bow.

"Sakura-Chan, why are you so polite to the members of our family? Surely, I, am not your future ruler!" Fuutie and Sheifa said together.

"Oh, but isn't the oldest child the ruler here? Like Sheifa would be, I think?" Sakura said quietly, waiting for a response.

"No, here it's a stupid bloodline-first-born-boy thing. Okaa-Sama was married to Li Namao." Sheifa said.

"That's our Otou-Sama!" Fuutie said afterward.

"So, Otou-Sama was the leader of this clan, when he met another pureblood, Okaa-Sama! And then they had me, Fuutie, Fanren, Fenmei, and no other Li brat than Syaoran-Kun~" Sheifa said, trailing off.

"So, as purebloods, we all marry someone, and thanks to Hiiragizawa-Kun suggesting us to come to this area-"Fuutie said.

"Imouto, baka, you've said too much..." Sheifa said ominously.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol? What's your relation to him?" Sakura said surprised.

"Oh...erm..."

Syaoran swooped in for the rescue saying: "Oh, he's just some friend. I think I've seen Sakura hanging out with him, correct?"

"Hai!" The sisters bowed and departed from the room, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

"It got really quiet..." Sakura said, rubbing her eyes, rather kawaii-ly, and yawning.

"Do you need some more sleep?" Syaoran raised his eyebrows in a... _suggestive _pattern.

"Err- No!" Sakura said without hesitation, but a large red blush on her face.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Yuri beamed as she huggled Sakura.

"Ohayo, Yuri-Senpai~" Sakura choked out as she was strangled with a large hug.

"Gomen, Sakura-Chan!"

"It's okay. What's up?" Sakura asked Yuri.

"I was actually just coming down to see Syaoran-Kun; I needed to talk with him privately!" Yuri winked.

"It's Li." Syaoran murmured quietly.

"Oh, I'll be going out then! I'll just be in your room looking through your stuff (like clothes!)!" Sakura giggled as she rushed up the stairs with her vampire speed.

* * *

><p>"Li-Sama, when do you plan on telling her about the real Hiiragizawa? She thinks of him as a friend...she even thinks of Daidouji Tomoyo as a friend, and they are the master and mistress of purebloods-Eriol is second in line for your throne!" Yuri belted.<p>

"On her eighteenth birthday, the day we transform her, we'll tell her for sure." Syaoran paused.

"How is the transformation done?" Yuri asked.

"Basically, Sakura, Okaa-Sama, you, and the rest of my family go up to the regal Moon Tower in Transylvania...Yeah, the stereo-type one in America. She has to drink at least a gallon of blood in a dark cloak when the moon is most full."

"Ah, interesting!" Yuri said quietly.

"That's from what I remember...then the ruler of our clan-whom will be me at the time-has to bite her neck and then say some stuff from a book and then burn her hand with pure, holy water from the Catholic Church to claim her as mine..."

"Sounds harsh and awkward..." Yuri said.

* * *

><p>What they didn't know at this point in time was that Sakura had been listening using her Dhampir hearing.<p>

_Yuri's right, that does sown harsh, cruel, and painful...why did I accept to these terms?_ Sakura thought as Tomoyo's words replayed in her head: "You never accept to any terms or conditions! Not even on a computer!"

Sakura giggled at the thought but was heard by Syaoran and Yuri.

"Sakura-Chan, you eavesdropper!" Syaoran ran up the stairs and punched Sakura lightly, but of course it didn't affect her.

"I heard my name, so it's only politically correct of me to 'eavesdrop.' It's not like it's anything bad! It's life, y'know?"

"Well, aren't you disappointed with the process?" Syaoran said.

"...I've previously been bitten by a pureblood, when I was extremely young...I've been living this way for a while. It's nothing new to me."

"But our venom as a final result isn't enough to kill you, but it's like a mosquito bite...it burns for a while and then finally goes away." Syaoran said rationally.

"Again, I've felt that before. I'll just take some Advil beforehand." Sakura said.

"If you insist." Syaoran and Yuri rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>"I call this meeting to order, all rise." Hiiragizawa Eriol stood up in a black cloak, while his mistress Daidouji Tomoyo stood by his side, wearing a black, cobwebbed dress.<p>

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-Sama."

"The members have grown sense we've collected our small, well, _army _for this entire project. I believe I should say a simple arigato for everything we've done-research, otherwise." Eriol said.

"Eriol-Kun, why not talk about what we're going to be doing?"

* * *

><p><em>Daidouji Tomoyo sat on a swing at the famous King Penguin Park, in the main area of Tomoeda. She was about ten years of age at the time, and her mother and father never cared where she went or otherwise. <em>

_She was alone at the park, and had a bad feeling that trouble would occur. She could feel it rising in her veins._

_All of a sudden, a boy about two years older than her approached her. He had navy-blue hair that sparkled in the sun, but was covered by a black cloak. _

"_I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, you look lonely. Would you mind if I sat with you?"_

"_Ie Mondai..." Although Tomoyo was pleasant around this boy, she was unsure of what he wanted. Was it his smell? It seemed odd...mysterious, almost...as if it was luring her into a trap..._

"_May I ask your name?" Eriol said, turning to Tomoyo. His steal-colored eyes were framed by silver glasses._

"_Daidouji Tomoyo, please address me as Tomoyo." She giggled. He was a charmer at first site._

"_Ah, well Tomoyo-Chan, would you like to have some fun?" Eriol said, standing in front of her and holding out a warm hand._

"_Yes!" She agreed._

"_Okay, let's get your family as well, it's __so __exciting." _

"_It's just me and my mom, and she doesn't care about me..."_

"_Oh, so you can just come with me, Onegai." Eriol said._

_He then told Tomoyo not to be alarmed, and he bit her warm, human flesh, then creating the Dhampir/Vampire race. _

* * *

><p>"People of my new clan, I want to begin a motion to start a new, stronger clan. It will be a united group of both Vampires and Dhampirs, practically children born of Dhampirs and Vampires. Our main targets right now are Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran. If we can get them to have a baby at seventeen, basically suggesting an early marriage, our race may begin!" There was an evil laugh heard throughout the dark room as the speech ended.<p> 


	9. Black Eyed Peas break up!

**Suckable** by Yasashii Ma

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is the popular girl at her family owned, rich high school and like every teenager she has a secret. When someone who comes by with a secret similar to hers' plans to break her and her family down, will she have to face the facts that sacrifices must be made for her family's clan? Will she enjoy these sacrifices? And what decisions and consequences will she face? SxS TxE R&R please!

Author's Note: It's Shii-Chan here again! Time to update! My Microsoft Word hasn't been working and I just figured out the problem! Teehee! Announcement: I never defined any voices, but Syaoran's voice sounds sort of like a hot, deep-voiced guy, and Sakura sounds like Nicki Manaj in 'Right Thru Me' Anyway thanks to reviewers:

**James Birdsong- **Heehee! Glad you liked them again!

**Peggy-** Thanks!~

* * *

><p>"HOEE? The Black-Eyed-Peas broke up? But they were epic!" Sakura shouted at a magazine while lying on her fluffy bed.<p>

She then took out her iPod and then started listening to 'Right Thru Me' by Nicki Manaj. She began using her voice of an angel and singing to it.

"**You...see...right...through...me...how do ya do that...**EEP BAD WORD!" She sang and quickly stopped. She then unplugged her earplugs and opened her bedroom window. Outside of her 2-story window was a lovely sakura tree, blowing through the breeze, losing its petals one after another.

Having no concern for anything, she took her iPod and jumped out the window, onto the high branches of the sakura.

"**How do you do that...BEEP...How do ya? How do ya? How do ya? Do that~" **

"**You let me win ...You let me ride ...You let me rock ...You let me slide ...And when they looking ...You let me hide ...Defend my honor protect my pride The good advice I always hated but looking back it made me greater you always told me Forget the haters Just get my money Just get my weight up Know when I'm lying Know when I'm crying It's like you got it Down to a science Why am I trying No you ain't buying I tried to fight it back with defiance You make me laugh You make me hoarse From yelling at you And getting at you ...Picking up dishes Throwing them at you Why are you speaking When no one asked you." **Sakura paused her singing and her iPod and noticed a figure pass by, under the tree.

"Who is that guy?" She cocked her head about a guy wearing a dark cloak, with red lining on the inside, dark blue hair, and glasses.

"He looks familiar..." Sakura said as she jumped to the ground, quiet as a ladybug.

She tiptoed behind him and then smelled him. "Stupid pureblood." She murmured to herself.

A voice in her head said, "I heard that. Kinomoto Sakura." She suspected it was his.

"It sounds like Eriol...but I know Eriol...he's a Dhampir! Show yourself, bloodsucker!" Sakura yelled at the figure.

The figure stopped and then seemed to ponder it for a moment. He then brushed off her comments and went into Li Syaoran's castle.

* * *

><p>Thinking Sakura had just walked off; he headed toward Syaoran's castle.<p>

'_Ah, so he's one of Syaoran's comrade people...' _He heard Sakura say in her mind.

'_I still hear you. It's amazing having this gift~ Arigato, Kamisama!' _He played with her mind.

She then 'ran away' but really headed behind a larger sakura. He didn't want to notice, so he opened the door to Syaoran's castle.

Sakura followed behind him, thinking about anything but what she was doing.

She sneezed. It was getting a bit chilly!

* * *

><p>As she approached the castle, she noticed it was drawing near the night; the time of feeding for purebloods.<p>

"I better keep my guard up." She said, not thinking.

She saw a barn thing next to the castle, nothing she had ever noticed before.

As she drew near to the barn thing, she heard loud whispers.

She noticed a small window about the size of a large block. It was on the floor, so she suspected a cellar lie within. There were bars on the window, too, which made it look ominous.

She made sure to keep quiet.

She heard a dainty voice, that sounded similar to Tomoyo's. Then she saw the man in the black cloak say,

"All rise, the meeting between the Dhampir-Pureblood race comes to order."

"Dark Master and Dark Mistress, when do you propose we will feed on the Dhampirs?" Said a random being. Dark Master? Dark Mistress?

She saw a woman answer. She studied the woman over. She had long, black hair that cascaded down her back, and violet eyes with a hint of red.

"We are not feeding on them! Those are my friends and family, Eriol-Kun!" Oh, this was the voice of Tomoyo and her loving boyfriend Eriol!

"T-Tomoyo! ACHOO!" Sakura sneezed.

"Ah, so we have one here!" A pureblood came and snapped out a claw through the bars of the small window as he held Sakura's face there and caressed her cheek, making a small cut, which dripped red, Dhampir blood, the tastiest blood of all.

"DON'T EAT SAKURA!" Tomoyo came and wacked the attacker on the head.

"Stop, fool! She's our...friend...and..._helper_." Eriol gave her a murderous glare.

"Eriol-Kun, Tomoyo-Chan, what's going on?" Sakura said.

"Sakura-Chan, gomen..." Tomoyo said as Eriol snapped

"Nani?" Sakura exclaimed and then blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>My Shortest Chapter ever...if you're wondering, 3 pages, 904 words or so...<strong>

**Anyway arigato to reviewers~! Today is my birthday, so I won't update until maybe Monday or next week or so...**

**Gomenasai!**

**-Shii "-_-**


	10. You will hear from my lawyers!

**Suckable** by Yasashii Ma

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is the popular girl at her family owned, rich high school and like every teenager she has a secret. When someone who comes by with a secret similar to hers' plans to break her and her family down, will she have to face the facts that sacrifices must be made for her family's clan? Will she enjoy these sacrifices? And what decisions and consequences will she face? SxS TxE R&R please!

Author's Note: It's Shii-Chan here again! Time to update! My Microsoft Word hasn't been working and I just figured out the problem! Teehee!

Thanks to my lovely reviewers:

**James Birdsong- **It would be fun if you had an account. You must get a lot of inspiration from these stories, so I would like to read a story of yours!

**Selsel- **Arigato for the birthday wishes!

* * *

><p>Sakura was locked in a very large room. It had yellow-stoned walls, which were quite out-of-style, a big, California King bed, with white sheets and comforter, a small kitchen, in which included necessary materials to make meals, and a small bathroom.<p>

Sakura lay, still unconscious, on the bed. Her mind kept yelling for her to wake up, but all she could feel was a pain in her heart.

'_Somebody save me.'_

There was a knock on the door, but obviously, Sakura had no way of answering because it was locked.

'_Somebody save me...' _Sakura's mind exclaimed sadly.

Knock.

'_I'm going to be alone...' _

Knock.

'_Somebody save me...'_

Knock.

"SYAORAN SAVE ME!" Sakura belted with all of her energy and popped back into consciousness.

She ran to the door and yanked it open, using about all of her energy/strength to tear the locks on the front apart. The door being opened revealed no one, just a simple letter.

"It's that stupid Hiiragizawa's hand writing..." Sakura said as she picked up the note.

* * *

><p>"Syaoran-Chan~ Take this picnic to your fiancé Sakura-Chan~" Yelan cooed.<p>

"Okaa-Sama..." Syaoran grumbled.

"But it'll help you two get closer!" Yelan said, shoving the picnic basket in Syaoran's hands.

"Ughh...Fine!" Syaoran blushed and walked out the front door.

He paced towards the Dhampir's house, which enveloped itself in a great smell of half-vampire, half-human blood.

The one thing he couldn't smell was the honey, lilac, vanilla mixture of Sakura's scent.

He knocked on the door, as if they couldn't smell him already, and was greeted by an unpleasant Kinomoto Kero.

"What do you want, bloodsucker?" Kero said angrily.

"Hey, you're just as much as a bloodsucker as I am, Kinomoto. Now, where's Sakura-Chan?" He asked with a deep voice. He stood taller than Kero at about 4 inches, and was way brawnier.

"Psh—Like you didn't know already." Kero said smugly.

"Nani?"

"She hasn't come back from her morning run yesterday. Well at least, that's the story we've put together. Unless you can think of another reason why she has disappeared." Kero bluffed.

"Don't give me a freaking bluff! Where is Sakura?"

"I just told you." Kero said as he turned around and shut the door.

"I guess I'm on my own to find Sakura-Chan..." Syaoran said, dropping the picnic basket and taking off his shirt from a massive amount of hot air climbing up his pale, muscular body.

He ran as fast as a pureblood could go in hope he could find Sakura.

* * *

><p>'<em>So some good Samaritan left me a note that will help me escape this hell-hole.' <em>Sakura thought as she followed the directions on the note.

'_Kay, I turned right from the creepy room where I was, I made the 3__rd__ hall way turn...and then I turn left from here...but it doesn't look like much...' _Sakura thought as she looked up from the paper.

In front of her was a wooden door, and over it was the cellar window from before.

She stood on her tippy toes and looked through it, wondering if anyone was up there. She saw two muscular feet pacing along the grassy ground.

"KONNICHIWA!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs and the feet stopped and crouched down to her level.

"Sakura-Chan! Why are you down her!"

"Syaoran-San...Umm...Hiiragizawa Eriol and my cousin Daidouji Tomoyo locked me down here! They're both Dhampirs so I don't know why I'm on your property, for that Gomenasai-"

"Sakura, shut up, did you just say Hiiragizawa Eriol? He's the lieutenant of my clan; Second in line for the throne..." Syaoran pondered what they each had said.

Syaoran then stopped and began to attempt to pry the steel bars in between the little window, when all of a sudden the wooden door in front of Sakura flew open and revealed a very angry Eriol.

"Syaoran-Sama is here too? Oh goodie." Eriol threw Sakura into the room behind the wooden door. All you could hear from her was a loud "Help!" and then, "You will hear from my lawyers!"

Eriol held out his hand and a black mist came out of it, embroidering the room with a black haze, and then Syaoran moved towards Eriol, as if gravity were pleading to get him.

Syaoran and Sakura were now locked in the room together.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Sakura-Chan is okay?" Daidouji Tomoyo fakely asked her leader Kinomoto Fujitaka.<p>

"I don't know...and the coronation is in a month. We have Kinomoto Touya, Hiiragizawa Nakaru, Tsukishiro Yukito, Tsukishiro Yue, and all of our finest elders out there! And they are the speed of lightning, so they would've brought her back by now." Fujitaka said with worry rising on his brow.

"It's actually magic guarding the place-"Tomoyo murmured to herself and then looked back at Fujitaka, who was looking at her like she was mad. "I uhh...I mean, it's weird that our vampire magic hasn't found her!" Tomoyo thought to herself:

_I have to be careful. I almost blew me and Eriol's plan!_

And then a distant thought came to mind: _You did?_ It was Eriol's intruding-your-mind voice.

She then stopped thinking, but rather ran from Fujitaka and the others to a point where Eriol could not hear her thoughts and then thought:

'_I'm glad no one knows what I really am...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Square:<strong>

**Konni~Chi~Wa~ It's Ya~ Sa~ Shii~!**

**Well guess what, this was a short chapter but too bad. So what do you think Tomoyo really is? Cause I got nothing. Teehee. **

**-Shii (: Chan**


	11. MAJOR potty words

**Suckable** by Yasashii Ma

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is the popular girl at her family owned, rich high school and like every teenager she has a secret. When someone who comes by with a secret similar to hers' plans to break her and her family down, will she have to face the facts that sacrifices must be made for her family's clan? Will she enjoy these sacrifices? And what decisions and consequences will she face? SxS TxE R&R please!

Author's Note: It's Shii-Chan here again! Time to update

Thanks to my lovely reviewers:

**James Birdsong- **I want to see what you wrote!

**Mimi-Mei-Chan-** Wow, that was a _LOT _of reviews! Arigato gozaimasu!

**...**

Sakura and Syaoran bumped heads as they landed in some sort of dungeon.

"This is too medieval, and the coronation is in what now, a week? I can't be here!" Sakura said as she rubbed her head.

_Oh so she is excited..._ He thought happily."Daijoubu, Sakura-San?" Syaoran asked politely, holding Sakura's weight.

"Yeah. This room feels power proof. Right now I could probably smell your vampire scent but my nose is all blocked up..."

"Hai...I would be craving blood right about now..."

A window than appeared, shining a light on the two.

"How kawaii~" Tomoyo's voice sounded.

"Dark Mistress..." Syaoran said.

"Tomoyo-Chan~ Why am I locked in this place!" Sakura whined.

"Gomenasai, Eriol can tell you that." Tomoyo said.

"Eriol-Kun? No, more like the enemy now. Hiiragizawa-Baka, why am I locked in this hellhole?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you that. Just sleep and the answer would come to you." Eriol waved his hand over them and Sakura fell into a deep sleep, while Syaoran—because real vampires don't sleep—just sort of got into a trans.

"Sa~Ku~Ra, wake up, baka!" He slapped her face but she kept snoring.

"Ugh, things always seem to come to this..." He murmured as he pulled his face close to hers and kissed her plump, pink lips.

This made her stir. She rocked back and forth on the floor and popped her eyes open, then rubbed her lips in an adorable way.

"Did you just kiss/slap me?"

"Hai."

"Why?" Sakura added.

"Because. You and your lazy A$$ wouldn't get up!"

"Syaoran! That is a major potty word!" Sakura laughed a bit.

"Well Eriol-San said something about you sleeping and getting an answer. Get one?" Syaoran said, changing the topic, but blushing at Sakura's laughing.

"Well I had this dream that he was dictating what seemed to be demons...or vampires? Well they weren't purebloods and weren't Dhampirs. They were like a mix...of both...and he and Tomoyo-Chan were like, demons! They had black devil wings coming out of their backs and it was like some sort of lingerie outfit thingy...and...Are you blushing?" Sakura added in the comment which made Syaoran blush harder.

"N-No. That's your imagination, I don't even think that is physically possible for Vampires."

"Oh. Well yeah, what do you make of my dream?" Sakura got a little closer to Syaoran.

"It seems like a good guess, but we should first break out of here."

"Ah, so Sakura-Chan has come up with the answer!" Eriol popped out of nowhere...again.

"What are you trying to do, Hiiragizawa-Baka?" Sakura said.

"Ah, Sakura-Chan, don't be so feisty." Eriol and Syaoran said at the same time. Syaoran's eyes were glowing a bright, cherry red.

"Syaoran, you're with me too, right?" Sakura said.

"Forget it, princess." Syaoran said.

"He's in a trans. No way out unless I say so." Eriol said.

"Eriol, dear, you're being so harsh..." Tomoyo said.

"Silence, 'Moyo-Chan, this is for us, the demons in disguise~!" Eriol said.

_So I was right after all..._ Sakura said.

"Now, I'm going to break this down for you," Syaoran's trans spoke, "You and I are going to make a combination of Dhampir and Vampire...and then we'll take it from there..." Then Eriol broke the trans.

"E-Eh? Are you asking us too..._repopulate?_" Sakura said in a scared tone.

"Hai." Eriol said as Tomoyo sat beside him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Forget about it that will not happen until after I am married!" Sakura said, giving a creepy point at Eriol.

"But Real Vampires can't do that..." Tomoyo said.

"Look, if we can get married in a week, on Sakura's eighteenth birthday, and then uhh...then I'll turn her into a vampire right after that process...uhh...yeah..." Syaoran stood nervously.

"I don't wanna do that with him though!"

Eriol came up to her and rose a sharp claw, "Look missy, you're gonna do 'that' with him or else we're slitting your throat and we'll find another Dhampir to get with him!" Eriol said sternly with an evil grin. Sakura started whimpering as Syaoran came to the rescue with Tomoyo and they got out of there.

"Tomoyo-Chan, you helped us!" Tomoyo and Sakura embraced.

"Yesh, Sakura-Chan, but Eriol-Kun and I would really appreciate it if you do what Syaoran said..."

"That was actually a smart process..." Syaoran said.

Sakura giggled in response and then unintentionally hugged Syaoran.

They both blushed.

**...**

**Fwooh, I can finally update! It's been a long and hard update-season, but I managed! Ha, lots of projects at school...**

**Keep Reading!**

**Ja Ne...**

**~Shii~**


End file.
